Batman and Batgirl's Weasel Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Batman and Batgirl try to stop the Duke of Weselton's robberies.


Notes: Batman was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger, is owned by DC Comics, and Frozen is owned by Disney.

Batman and Batgirl arrived on the police station's rooftop. Batman asked, "What's happening this time?"

Commissioner Gordon said, "A royal visitor has been causing a lot of trouble in Gotham."

Batgirl asked, "What did the royal visitor do?"

Commissioner Gordon said, "He's been stealing tons of traceable goods around Gotham."

Detective Bullock ran up to the heroes and said, "We've got an even bigger problem."

Batman asked, "What's going on?"

Detective Bullock said, "The royal weasel is robbing Gotham's biggest bank. He's probably after their gold supply."

Batman replied, "Batgirl and I will stop the royal intruder."

Batman and Batgirl went to the biggest bank in Gotham. Batgirl held the door open for Batman while saying, "Bats first."

Batman replied, "Um I appreciate it."

Batman and Batgirl walked around the bank. It was nighttime. Batman heard a bunch of screams. He said, "I think that's the robber's voice." Batman and Batgirl went into the vault room.

The Duke of Weselton walked up to his henchmen and angrily said, "You fools haven't been doing a good job at helping me rob the bank."

Francis, the beardless henchman, said, "We got the vault open."

The Duke of Weselton replied, "Getting the money from the bank's vault isn't where the best money is. The supply of gold is worth so much more. You simpletons still haven't found my future gold."

Erik, the bearded henchman, said, "We've been looking for several minutes."

The Duke of Weselton sighed and replied, "I'll forgive you after you find the gold."

Batman and Batgirl ran into the vault room. Batman said, "You need to give up."

The Duke of Weselton angrily responded, "How dare you say a command to me."

Batgirl asked, "Aren't you a member of royalty?"

The Duke of Weselton proudly said "I'm one of the greatest royal people of all. In fact I have the honor of being the Duke of Weselton."

Batgirl asked, "Then why are you stealing stuff?"

The Duke of Weselton angrily responded, "I used to be really rich, until a monster ruined my plans. This monster had ice powers that she used for cruel plans. She nearly destroyed my henchmen with her ice powers."

Batman said, "Sounds like a female version of Mr. Freeze."

The Duke of Weselton asked, "Why are you at this bank?"

Batman said, "To stop your crime."

The Duke of Weselton replied, "My henchmen will get rid of you."

Batman said, "Yeah right."

Erik punched Batman and said, "It seems like I'm pretty tough."

Batman replied, "You're just a weakling who believes the lie he told himself about having strength." Batman grabbed Erik and threw him at a wall. Erik got up and kicked Batman. Batman punched Erik to the ground. Erik passed out.

Francis said, "It seems like I'll have to defeat both of the bats."

Batgirl replied, "You won't accomplish that you crook." Francis grabbed a bag of money and tried to throw it at Batgirl, but he missed. The money fell out of the bag and got scattered across the floor.

The Duke of Weselton angrily said, "You're putting my money at the risk of getting broken."

Batgirl punched and kicked Francis. Batgirl said, "There's no way a sidekick like you could defeat me."

Francis replied, "You're one of Batman sidekicks."

Batgirl said, "I'm his partner, not his sidekick." Batgirl kicked Francis to the ground. Francis got stressed out and threw five money bags around the room. He hoped that at least one of the money bags would hit Batgirl, but none of them did. Batgirl punched Francis. Francis passed out.

Batman ran up to the Duke of Weselton and said, "You need to cancel your robbing plans."

The Duke of Weselton replied, "I can't do that. I have tons of crimes scheduled. I'm going to become one of the richest royal people of all time."

Batman said, "You're a greedy crook."

The Duke of Weselton replied, "I'm super sympathetic. It's the monster's fault that I became a criminal."

Batman said, "Take the Duke's henchmen to prison Batgirl. I'll defeat the Duke."

Batgirl replied, "Okay. See ya later sweetie."

Batman said, "I've told you a dozen times to not call me that."

The Duke of Weselton replied, "I deal with being called the wrong name too. I keep getting called the Duke of Weaseltown."

Batman grabbed the Duke and punched him. The Duke lightly punched Batman to distract him while he tried to find something to use to stop Batman. The Duke said, "I think that I have at least a few weapons I can use on Batman in my jacket." He pulled a knock out bomb out of his jacket and threw it at Batman. The Duke ran away while Batman was passed out.

Several minutes later Batgirl returned to the bank and saw that Batman was passed out on the floor. She patted Batman on the head to get him to wake up. Batman said, "Thank you for helping me wake up."

Batgirl asked, "What's going on?"

Batman said, "The Duke of Weselton used a knock out bomb on me. He stole several bags of money from the bank."

Batgirl asked, "How are we going to stop him?"

Batman thought about it and said, "I know how to stop the Duke of Weselton."

The next day Batman and Batgirl were in the Batcave. They made fun of YouTube clips of Superman while they waited for Alfred Pennyworth to return.

A few minutes later Alfred walked into the Batcave with a newspaper. He said, "It seems like your plan has started Batman."

Batgirl replied, "It seems like we'll be able to stop the Duke of Weselton now."

Alfred said, "You haven't told me the plan yet Batman."

Batman replied, "I'm sorry. I've advertised in the newspaper about a gold display I put up in my mansion. That way the Duke of Weselton will come here and get defeated by me."

Alfred asked, "Do you think that the plan won't fail?"

Batman said, "The Duke's greed is ginormous. I think that he's going to come later today. He's obsessed with getting rich."

Meanwhile the Duke of Weselton was reading the newspaper. The Duke said, "Wow. Napkins are fifty percent off at the grocery store. I'm going to buy their entire supply of napkins. Also the toasters are sixty percent off. I'm going to buy sixty toasters today. I should read about what the other rich people are doing." The Duke found the page that was about Bruce Wayne's gold display. He said, "I'm going to steal all of Bruce Wayne's gold." He did an evil laugh.

Bruce Wayne and Barbra Gordon waited around the mansion for the Duke of Weselton. Barbra asked, "Can we at least watch TV while we wait?"

Bruce said, "Watching TV would distract us from the mission. When the Duke gets here we have to quickly go the Batcave and get our superhero costumes on."

Barbra replied, "You always plan things out so well. You're the smartest person I know."

Bruce said, "Thank you." Bruce tried to think of a compliment for Barbra, but he struggled to come up with anything. He said, "Um you're a person."

Barbra replied, "Um thank you. That's an unexpected thing to say."

A few minutes later the Duke of Weselton knocked on the door. Bruce whispered to Alfred, "Open the door."

Alfred replied, "Okay." Bruce and Barbra snuck into the Batcave.

The Duke of Weselton said, "Greetings. I'm the Duke of Weselton. I really want to check out Bruce Wayne's gold display. Am I allowed to check it out?"

Alfred said, "You sure are."

The Duke of Weselton ran up to the gold display and accidentally got some drool on the display case. The Duke said, "I'm sorry about that. I was drinking some water that's very healthy, but slippery." The Duke threw the display case on the couch. A knock out bomb plopped onto the Duke. The Duke said, "It seems like millionaires are more prepared than banks. I suppose that's a nice moral." He passed out.

Batman and Batgirl walked around and saw that the Duke of Weselton was passed out on the floor. Batman said, "The Duke of Weselton used a knockout bomb on me earlier so I got my revenge on him."

Batgirl replied, "I was hoping we'd be able to fight him again."

Batman said, "The best fights are the ones that have the least amount of violence."

Batgirl replied, "Wow. I didn't expect you to say that."

Batman smirked and said, "I was kidding. Superman says that silly fight line to me all the time."

Batman and Batgirl put handcuffs on the Duke of Weselton and brought him to the police. By the time they got to the police station the Duke woke up. Batman said, "You failed quite hard."

The Duke of Weselton angrily responded, "How dare you throw a knock out bomb on me and arrest me. I'm one of the most important people of royalty."

Batgirl said, "Yeah right Duke of Weaseltown."

The Duke of Weselton screamed, "Weselton! It's Weselton!"


End file.
